Time of Testing
by Shankjam
Summary: Two friends set out on their journey into the world and must overcome the obstacles set before them, lest their journey begin in failure. Now complete, please review.
1. Chapter 1

A Time of Testing

A feeling of pride filled the tribal chief as he watched his people gather. The mid-morning sun glinted off the spear tips of his tribe's warriors and the golden fur of those gathered. The crisp morning air chilled breath and left thin veneers of frost on the decorative gold rings in the snouts of many of the tribesmen. The aged chief noticed, with no small amount of satisfaction, that many of his people had come dressed in the tribal colors and had decorated their horns with feathers and beads. Some of the young cows, still calves in truth, had even woven freshly picked wildflowers into their manes.

The chief turned to the two young tauren standing before him, the reason for his people's festive display. Though he did indeed feel pride in his people this day, it was overshadowed by his pride in the pair that shifted restlessly before him. Fighting the sudden lump in his throat, the chieftain lifted his hands, causing those in attendance to fall silent.

"The Day of Parting has come to our village," intoned the chieftain. "In assaulting the quillboar that harass our tribe, and defeating their leader, these two that stand before us have proven that they are no longer calves, but full grown bulls of our tribe. They have passed the Test of Courage."

A great din rose up from those assembled as they stomped their hooves on the ground in recognition of the accomplishment, the ground reverberating from the force.

Turning his attention to the pair before him, the chieftain placed a hand on the shoulder of one, the gathered tribe falling silent. "Relar, my son, it has been many seasons since this village has seen one as gifted in the druidic ways as you. You have accomplished much, and I have no doubt you will accomplish much more. But no matter what may come of your journey; know that your tribe…and I…are proud of you." At this the great din rose again from those gathered as they pounded the ground and called out their support.

The elder tauren forced himself to stifle an amused chuckle as his son preened from the attention, shaking out his thick mane and baring his white teeth in a grin. Turning his attention to the second tauren standing before him, the chieftain placed his other hand on the shoulder of his son's friend and compatriot. The young bull's demeanor was reserved and quiet, a stark contrast to Relar's exuberance.

"You have already overcome much in your life, Durrock," said the chief in an earnest tone, causing the tribe to immediately fall silent. "And I fear you will face these same trials again as you venture into the world beyond our small tribe. But know this; you stand before us today a proud warrior of my tribe. You will **always** be welcome here."

***

The elder's words meant a great deal to Durrock, as did the firm nod from Relar, looking uncharacteristically serious. Yet it was the fierce conviction he saw in his fellow tribesmen which meant the most. Though he could feel their expectations of him as well. The elder looked out over the gathered tribe, raising his voice in a more jovial tone. "Now come! The Hour of Farewell is nearly spent. Let us wish them well before their long journey!" For a final time the tauren pounded the ground, more forceful then before, calling out for the blessings of the Earth Mother.

Durrock's gaze swept across those gathered, their golden brown fur glinting in the mid-morning sun, a stark contrast to his own dusky black. His eyes were drawn almost immediately to a female, the others pointedly keeping their distance from her. Though the tribe had eventually come to accept him, despite his different coloration and its implications…they had never forgiven his mother.

It was painfully obvious to Durrock the great sadness his mother was feeling; the tears she was fighting back with her hands clasped tightly in front of her. Yet a fierce pride was evident in his mother's eyes as she returned his gaze, and it became suddenly clear to him how completely alone she would be upon his departure. The thought dispelled much of the excitement he had been feeling, but instilled in him a new resolve to do his mother proud. As the din of the tribe's farewell continued, Durrock's gaze remained on his mother, sharing with her a few last moments.

***

Relar pawed restlessly at the ground with a hoof, resisting the urge to turn and check the position of the sun. The ground and air vibrated with the force of his tribe's pounding, reverberating in his very bones. It filled him with so much energy and excitement, that Relar thought he might very well burst. Turning to Durrock, he found his friend seemingly staring off into space. Relar rolled his eyes, unsurprised to see his friend so somber as always, despite the circumstances. Relar nudged Durrock in the arm, yet garnered no response. Undaunted, he gave his friend a solid thump on the arm, trying to get some sensation through the thick muscles of his arm. At that Durrock turned his attention to Relar, returning the excited grin on Relar's face with only a half smile of his own before turning away again. Letting out a small sigh of exasperation, Relar returned to the business of not looking towards the sun.

Relar barely contained a sigh of relief when his father raised a hand moments later, calling for silence. "The Hour of Farewell has passed; the Hour of Journey has come," intoned his father. At his words, the circle of tauren parted, leaving a gap towards the simple dirt path that led out of the village and over the plains to the forest beyond. Only Relar's father remained between them and the path ahead.

"Your path takes you to the great tauren city in the plains beyond the forest, to present yourselves before our High Chieftain. Journey well, for you carry the honor of our tribe with you." Relar let out an impatient snort as his father remained silent before them for a few moments more, blocking the path. With a soft chuckle, his father finally stepped aside and Relar eagerly set off down the path, Durrock falling into step beside him. As they passed out of the village, the gathered tauren were still, bearing witness to the start of their journey.

As they left the outskirts of their village and entered the great rolling plains beyond, it became apparent to Relar that his friend had lost much of the excitement they had shared earlier. Quickening his pace for a moment, Relar turned and began walking backwards in front of Durrock, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. The suspicious look that Durrock returned only made Relar grin wider. "Race you to the forest's edge!" Relar cried out, seeing only a brief look of surprise on his friend's face before he turned around and charged ahead. An annoyed snort and the pounding of hooves from behind made it clear that his challenge had been accepted.

Focusing his thoughts for a moment, Relar called on his connection to the Earth Mother, pushing his physical form into a new shape. Within moments, Relar was charging down the path as a great bear, only his horns remained to betray his true form. Relar let out a laugh that sounded more like a stilted roar as he charged ahead, eliciting an angry shout from Durrock, who was quickly falling behind.

Nearing the forest's edge, Relar slowed to look back and found that Durrock had come to a stop a short distance back, seemingly waiting for Relar to notice. Having gotten his attention, Durrock turned and began walking towards a portion of the forest that jutted out from the rest. Relar sighed inwardly, their game now over, and hastened after his friend. Nearing Durrock, Relar shifted back to his normal form and, upon seeing what had caught Durrock's attention, gave a delighted laugh. Before them stood the remains of a tree that had been struck by lightning long ago. Gouged into the blackened bark of the stump were two crude symbols.

"It had seemed so much farther to go back then," Durrock said with a wistful look on his face.

Relar nodded his agreement as he recalled their first 'adventure' together as calves, their friendship still forbidden. "I didn't think we could ever get into more trouble then we did that day!" said Relar, shooting a wide grin at his friend. "How wrong I was."

Durrock let out a deep laugh, taking a few steps into the forest and leaned against a tree. "It seems I've won," he said with a satisfied smirk on his face. Relar gawked in astonishment at his friend, realizing he had been tricked. As they headed back to the path, their banter echoing across the still plains, neither noticed a figure detach itself from the shadow of a nearby tree to watch them go.


	2. Chapter 2

Durrock leaned heavily on the butt of his mace, watching the lone survivor of the pack of gnolls that had attacked them fleeing deeper into the forest. _Filthy things,_ he thought to himself. They looked like nothing more then upright hyenas to him, having the putrid stench and high pitched laughing bark to match. "It's probably going to get help you know," said Durrock, turning to Relar. A soft green light swirled around his friend's hands as he channeled his power into a minor healing spell.

"Let it!" Relar called out after the fleeing gnoll, pushing his hands out towards his friend, releasing the spell. Durrock took a deep breath as the familiar green light swirled around him, his cuts closing and the bruises fading. Durrock shook his head in exasperation as they made their way back to the path, their battle having taken them deep into the woods.

As they approached the path, Relar whispered, "There's something coming down the path." Durrock stopped and waited, having come to trust his friend's sharper senses. A few moments passed and Durrock was dismayed to see that mischievous grin, the one that always meant trouble, spread across his friend's face. "It's just a human woman."

_Oh no...,_ thought Durrock, knowing full well what his friend had planned. "Relar…" he started, knowing it was too late. His friend was already shifting into the great bear, intent on giving the woman a good scare. _He gets too much enjoyment out of doing things like this,_ thought Durrock, chasing after Relar who was now charging through the underbrush towards the figure on the path.

As Relar broke through the underbrush in front of the woman, he reared up on his hind legs, pawing at the air and roaring mightily. The woman let out a most terrific shriek and fell back on her rump, the basket of herbs she had been carrying scattering on the ground. Durrock hastened to the woman's side, giving Relar a hard punch in the foreleg as he passed, nearly knocking him over. As Durrock tried to calm the woman, Relar fell on his rear, the stilted roar of his laughter echoing among the trees. "Relar!" Durrock angrily exclaimed at his friend, making it clear that enough was enough. Still laughing, Relar began to shift into his normal form. Durrock turned back to the woman, intent on helping her to her feet, only to find a hideous old crone in her place!

"Since you get so much enjoyment out of acting a bear," the old crone cried, extending a clawed hand towards Relar, "Then a bear you will stay!" Durrock stumbled away from the crone, gasping in disbelief as his friend's form continued to twist and shift, before reverting back to that of the great bear. There was a malicious smirk on the crone's face as she watched Relar try again to return to his normal form, cackling at his continued failure. Relar reared up and roared angrily, and charged at the woman. As he charged past, Durrock reached out and grabbed him by the horns, barely maintaining his feet as he held him back.

"Stop Relar, don't be stupid!" Durrock said, looking fearfully at the old crone as he struggled to maintain his hold on Relar. Durrock's fear only intensified when the crone turned her angry glare to him.

"And what about you, hmm? I wonder what would be suitable punishment for an apathetic bystander…" said the crone with a sneer. For a few torturous moments she stared at Durrock before her gazed flicked back to the still raging Relar. Durrock let out a small sigh of relief as the crone's stance appeared to ease. "I suppose being stuck with…**him**," said the crone, "is punishment enough."

"Please! You can't leave him like this!" cried Durrock, almost immediately regretted his words, as the crone's face contorted in anger.

"This is my forest!" She said in a rage, "I do as I please!" Yet the anger vanished almost as quickly as it had come, the malicious grin returning. "And I'll be watching you…" With that, the crone was gone, as if the wind had blown her away like so much smoke. Durrock stared in disbelief at where the old hag had stood just a moment before, his grip on Relar loosening. Charging ahead, Relar jerked his head this way and that as if to find where the crone had gone. As his friend let out an angry roar, Durrock stood aghast, wondering how their 'great adventure' had suddenly gone so completely and horribly wrong.

***

Relar lay a short distance away from the fire Durrock had made, watching him warily. It had been many years since he had seen Durrock as mad as he had been after their run in with the crone. And even longer since that ire had last been directed at him. Although the things Durrock had said had hurt, Relar knew he had deserved the upbraiding. He **did** have the habit of acting unthinkingly and playing the bully at times, and it had cost them dearly today. Very dearly.

As Durrock prepared a meal of meat and vegetables, Relar could see the signs of what his friend was really feeling…fear. Relar was scared as well. They had long ago come to rely on Relar's minor healing ability. But in his current feral state, Relar was unable to work any spells. There would be no more quick recoveries after difficult battles.

As these and other less then pleasant thoughts circulated in Relar's mind, his gaze followed Durrock as he moved restlessly about their small camp. At last, as the smell of cooking meat began to permeate the air, Durrock sat down near Relar and began to absent-mindedly stoke the fire.

"I'm…sorry." Durrock said abruptly after several minutes of silence. "I'm sorry for the things I said earlier." Relar lifted his head towards his friend, who continued stoking a fire, avoiding his gaze. It seemed to Relar that he wanted to say more, but Durrock remained silent and Relar let his head fall back to his front paws. Relar wanted to be angry about his current situation, he wanted to regain that rage he had had before! But all Relar felt now was a growing depression, coming to the realization that he had gotten nothing more than what he deserved.

After they had eaten, Relar ponderously lifted himself off the ground and headed towards a stream a short distance away. Relar drank deeply of the cool water, washing down his meal. Relar paused and silently thanked the spirits that it was he, not Durrock, who had been incapacitated by the old hag, as Relar himself was a terrible cook.

The amused feeling was fleeting however. As the ripples in the water stilled, Relar saw his reflection take shape in the clear water. _Are those really my horns?_ , he asked himself. They didn't seem to curve as gracefully as he remembered. His eyes looked more beady to him then they normally did as well. For several minutes Relar stared down at his reflection, desperately seeking some sign of his true self. But, as tears began to stream down the face looking back at him, Relar gave up and sank to the ground, staring at the stranger in the lake.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were difficult for the two friends, taking their toll on them both physically and mentally. Fortune did smile on them on the fourth day, however, in the form of a traveling merchant. The young goblin merchant had had a generous supply of healing salves and poultices, which Durrock had eagerly bought out. Combined with Durrock's modest skill at first aid, they were enough to keep the pair in good shape. And as their physical health improved, so too did their spirits. As they continued their journey and adapted to their current situation, Durrock and Relar began once more to feel the excitement of their adventure…

***

Durrock let out a soft sigh and looked down at his friend as they walked down the rough dirt path. Over a week had passed since their run in with the old crone, and they had seen no sign of her since. Durrock took it as a mixed blessing. While it meant they hadn't had any more curses leveled at them, it also meant they had no clue as to when Relar might return to normal. _Someone in the main city should be able to help us._ Durrock thought hopefully. _Though we need to get through this blasted forest first! _Though no one had mentioned how large the forest was before they left, Durrock hadn't thought it would take them this long to traverse it. It was a nagging worry that refused to go away.

Durrock continued to glance at his friend out of the corner of his eye, pushing aside his worries for now. Relar seemed to be adjusting well. He had been in a rather dismal mood at first, and Durrock had to admit, so had he. But Relar seemed to be coming to terms with his situation, however temporary they hoped it would be. Although he was loathe to admit it, Durrock missed Relar's exuberance and bravado, as annoying as it had been at times. He hadn't realized just how much Relar's self-confidence had affected his own. Durrock lost himself in a few fond memories of their past adventures, only to be confronted by one in the corner of his eye. "I don't believe it…" he said with a chuckle, leaving the path and walking down the bank of a small river.

***

Relar felt the distinct sensation of deja vu as he followed Durrock off the path. The feeling became overwhelming as they drew close to what had attracted Durrock's attention. _Impossible…_ Relar thought as the blackened remains of a tree came into view. Had the symbols not been conspicuously absent from the charred stump, Relar would have sworn they had somehow ended up back where they had started. Durrock squatted down and pulled out a small knife, quickly carving his symbol into the charred bark. As he stood up, Durrock looked expectantly at Relar. After a moment of thought, Relar reared up slightly on his hind legs, clawing at the stump in a rough X. Durrock looked down at the stump with a satisfied smile for a few moments, before turning to head back to the forest path.

"Do you tauren always attack defenseless trees in such a manner? Has that tree not suffered enough?" a voice called out from behind them.

Relar immediately recognized the speaker as a female night elf, as much from its beautiful lilting quality as its haughty tone. They turned around, warily searching the shadows of the forest for the speaker.

"I suppose this apparent hatred for trees explains why your kind lives out on those barren plains," continued the voice in a taunting manner.

Relar finally caught sight of her, sitting against the trunk of a nearby tree, her dusky purple skin and earthy toned attire blending in with the heavy shadows. "And I didn't know you tauren kept such vicious pets! How your young sleep at night I'll never know!" said the night elf in mock astonishment, directing her gaze to Relar.

"He's not a pet! He's …" Durrock started to say angrily, only to be interrupted by the young night elf.

"I do hope you and your pet don't attack any of the still **living** trees. My kind do not take such actions lightly."

Relar glanced up at Durrock and was taken aback at how angry he looked. His hand was tightly gripping the haft of his mace, the other balled into a fist.

"He's not a pet." Durrock said deliberately, "He's a friend." He turned away and once again started to head back to the path. "Come on Relar, let's go." Durrock said quietly, the anger still apparent in his voice.

"Wait!" the night elf called after them, the sarcastic tone suddenly gone, replaced by one of desperation. "I…I need help." Relar glanced up at Durrock, seeing the turmoil on his face, torn between his obvious anger and the good heart Relar knew he had. After a moment Durrock turned back, crossing his arms over his chest and directing a harsh look at the night elf.

The night elf gave a small sigh of relief. "My name is Ilishara. I had a run in with an old witch of this forest, Magthera." Said the young elf hesitantly, obviously embarrassed. "**She** didn't much care for me either, and cursed me with weakness. I am…unable to walk and fear the gnolls that wander this forest will come upon me soon."

Relar noticed Durrock's face soften upon hearing the night elf's plight. "I believe we had a run in with this Magthera as well. My friend here," said Durrock, indicating Relar, "is in truth a tauren druid, but is unable to return to his natural form."

Ilishara let out an annoyed huff, "Yes, chances are it was Magthera. She gets enjoyment out of harassing the unwary in this forest." Relar and Durrock shared an uncomfortable glance at her words; knowing the roles had been switched in their encounter with Magthera.

"Though I am a priestess and have some limited ability at lifting magical maladies," Ilishara continued, "Magthera's work is too powerful. The only one I know of that can, is my teacher. He resides in my village, not half a day's journey from here. If you help me reach my village, I am sure my mentor will help you as well." Relar looked up at Durrock, hardly believing their sudden good fortune, and returned Durrock's questioning look with a firm nod.

"Very well," Durrock said, walking over to the night elf's side. "I will carry you there." But as he reached down to pick up Ilishara, she pushed his hands away, an insulted look on her face.

"I'm not some prize of war to be flung over your shoulder, tauren!"

Durrock cross his arms in frustration and scowled down at the night elf. "What do you propose we do then?"

"I can ride on your friend's back, I doubt my small frame would be much of a burden to him."

"He's not some pack animal to be…" Durrock angrily replied, only to stop short in surprise as Relar trundled over to the night elf. Ilishara painstakingly pulled herself onto Relar's back, refusing Durrock's help, her legs dragging weakly behind her. After a few moments she was sitting sidesaddle, a pleased look on her face.

"Let us be off now," said Ilishara from her perch. "The day is waning quickly and the forest between us and our destination is full of gnolls, and will become even more dangerous at nightfall." As they headed into the forest, Relar could see that Durrock was less then pleased with the situation. Relar didn't much like playing the mule either, but if it meant he could finally return to normal, it was worth the sacrifice of pride.


	4. Chapter 4

True to Ilishara's word, they had many encounters with small groups of gnolls. Durrock had been taken aback at their first encounter when Ilishara had refused to stay back, electing to remain on Relar's back and support them during the fight. After seeing her use her abilities to both smite the gnolls and heal their wounds, Durrock was grateful that she had. For the next several hours they dealt with regular gnoll attacks, before the attacks suddenly stopped.

During the lull, Durrock couldn't help but marvel at how much Relar had changed. Not in a thousand seasons would Durrock have thought his friend would let anyone ride him as Ilishara was. Relar had always been extremely prideful and quick to anger when he felt that his pride was under attack. And yet here he was playing the mule, and to a night elf no less! Though he would have prevented it from happening if he could, Durrock couldn't help but think their encounter with Magthera had perhaps done some good.

For over an hour, they continued their journey through the forest, unmolested by gnolls. As time went by, Durrock became more and more suspicious. Turning to Ilishara, who appeared to share his concern, Durrock said, "I thought you said this part of the forest was crawling with gnolls."

"It is…or was," she replied. "I suppose they could have moved elsewhere but…I have a bad feeling about this." For another hour they remained unopposed until they reached a small clearing, their nervousness growing. "We're nearly there." Ilishara said, her sharp elven eyes scanning the surroundings. Almost as if on cue, the distant sound of high pitched barking reached their ears. It quickly became apparent that they were surrounded, and by a much larger group than they had previously encountered. As the first gnolls began to enter the clearing, Durrock let out a fierce battle cry and charged the closest one, knocking it silly. Behind him, Durrock could hear the fierce roars of his friend and the musical chanting of Ilishara.

The battle raged on for some time, a seemingly endless number of gnolls streaming into the clearing. A pain filled cry caused Durrock to jerk around, finding that Ilishara had been knocked to the ground. Durrock struggled to fight his way to them, as Relar stood over her keeping the gnolls at bay. As he reached them, Durrock put his back to Relar as they confronted the still growing number of gnolls. As the gnolls threatened to overrun the two, a sudden bright flash of light filled the clearing, blinding them momentarily. As his vision cleared, Durrock gasped in astonishment to find the gnolls all dead. Turning to find the source of the light, Durrock found Ilishara, standing on her own. As he watched, her form began to shift and within moments Durrock was face to face with the old crone, Magthera!

***

Magthera felt no small amount of satisfaction at the surprised and fearful looks from her "companions". She particularly enjoyed watching Durrock nearly fall on his rear in his haste to back away from her, and was disappointed when he managed to catch himself. She turned away from Durrock and directed an annoyed glare at Relar. He had constantly surprised her as she had watched them since their first meeting. "You have passed the Test of Spirit," Magthera said begrudgingly, and with a wave of her hand, Relar's body began to twist and morph, finally returning to his normal form. As the two tauren struggled to comprehend what was going on, Magthera grumbled to herself and walked a few paces away. Waving her hand through the air as if pulling aside a curtain, an opening appeared, the great tauren city of Thunderbluff visible beyond it.

"You may leave the forest now," Magthera said in a bored tone, her fun at an end. But as the pair passed her, she stopped Durrock. "Not you. Your test is still to come." Lifting her hand, she pointed towards the edge of the clearing, where a great commotion was taking place. More gnolls had showed up, crowded around the largest gnoll Durrock had ever seen. The giant gnoll stepped forward, motioning challengingly at Durrock as the small gnolls cheered it on.

Magthera could see the ire in Durrock's eyes, but much to her chagrin, he said nothing and with a roar, charged at the massive gnoll. As Relar went to follow, Magthera stopped him saying, "His is the Test of Strength, you cannot interfere." Relar scowled down at her and moved to go around her to his friend's side. With a wave of her hand, Magthera sent Relar flying back, through the opening she had made. With a quick motion from Magthera, the opening began to close as Relar roared in anger from the other side.

Magthera turned her attention to the battle being waged before her. Much to her surprise Durrock was quite obviously losing! He should have been passing this test with ease, they were designed to be difficult but doable. Yet there he was, getting beaten by an overgrown gnoll! Magthera shook her head in disgust. She had been so sure it would be Relar who would have failed his test, something she had secretly been hoping for after their initial encounter.

As Durrock continued to lose ground to the massive gnoll, Magthera's attention was suddenly drawn to the opening behind her. Hands glowing with energy, Relar was struggling to hold the portal open, fighting to pass through_. Once again you surprise me, tauren..._ she thought to herself.

"What are you doing, fool!" Magthera said with a scowl.

"I'm going to help my friend!" Relar exclaimed, still struggling to simply keep the opening from closing. "He was there to help me through my test, so I should be there for his!"

Magthera stared at Relar for several moments. It would take but a small gesture to foil his efforts. With an exasperated sigh, Magthera waved her hand, the opening popping back to full size. Sparing Magthera only a passing glance, Relar charged past her to Durrock's side. As she watched them fight, Magthera couldn't help but notice that upon his friend's arrival Durrock began to fight with the strength he should have been from the start. For several moments she watched, trying to understand the why of it, but failing. As the two tauren fought, quickly gaining the upper hand over the giant gnoll, Magthera turned her attention back to the portal she had created. She didn't much like a mystery and with his friend's interference, Durrock would not truly pass his test today…

After a few more moments of thought, she waved her hand, closing the portal. _Your adventure isn't over yet…_ Magthera thought, looking over at the two tauren, their victory over the gnoll now close at hand.


End file.
